kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Baldroy
Baldroy (バルドロイ Barudoroi), sometimes incorrectly romanized as Bardroy and frequently shortened to Bard or Bald, is the personal chef to Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Baldroy is an American with messy blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He almost always has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, goggles hanging loosely around his neck and wears a typical chef's outfit, including a long apron. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, he has a great deal of respect, and a bit of fear, for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel, and does his best to please both. He is always excited about being able to help, and works hard to attempt to be of use, typically with disastrous results. He usually cooks with a flamethrower or blowtorch, which usually results in some form of explosion. Sebastian states that he is an idiot, whose cooking results in 80 percent charcoal and 20 percent broken dishes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 When Ciel and Sebastian are not around, he seems to be in charge of the other servants to a certain degree, such as when he issued orders for the attack against the first-tier circus members. History thumb|left|190px|Baldroy as a soldier. Not much is known about his past, other than he is an American who was involved in war.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 33 In the anime, this information is expanded to include that he was a sergeant in an army, and was shown to have exceptional planning, foresight and fighting skills. After a particularly bad fight, where he was the only survivor, Sebastian approached him and offered him a job at the Phantomhive manor.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 As a result of these experiences, he tends to keep high-powered weapons on hand and puts things in terms of war, such as when he called mice "the enemy," the manor "the battlefield," and the hunt to catch them "a fight."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 6 Like the others, he is recruited by Sebastian, but it is unknown precisely why he chose to go work for Ciel Phantomhive. Manga's Synopsis Like Mey-Rin and Finnian, his main role for most of the manga seems to be to provide comic relief. For the much of the manga, he does not have a significant or notable role. Kidnapping Baldroy is first introduced trying to prepare a meal for Ciel's dinner guest, which he badly burns, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. When given a specific task and carefully lead by Sebastian, he is able to be of use and salvage the dinner that evening. Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Middleford and Elizabeth Middleford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian doesn't trust those three to not burn the mansion down without Sebastian available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Baldroy aims to help prepare a meal. However, Sebastian takes over, and gives the task of preparing dinner to Agni instead, much to Baldroy's dismay. He sits down on a stool and complains about losing his job. Agni, taking notice of this, finds a task that Baldroy can be useful at, and allows him to help prepare the dinner. Baldroy is elated by this, particularly when Agni calls him the "chef supervisor." When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Baldroy to prepare the evening meal. When it takes too long, he bring out a flamethrower to speed up the process. Agni goes to check on him and tells him things will taste better if cooked slowly. Cheered up, he assures Agni he can clean things up and try again. Noah's Ark Circus thumb|left|190px|Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun to Beast and Dagger. When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Baldroy first encounters Beast and Dagger, who instantly attack. Baldroy avoids the attacks, blocking them with a frying pan, and sends Finnian after them and calls Mey-Rin to inform her of the invaders' whereabouts. Beast and Dagger try to retreat, but mistakenly encounter Baldroy in the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun and starts it up. Dagger dives on Beast, using his body as a shield, and dies fairly quickly from Baldroy's attack. When Beast moves in to attack him, Finnian creates a hole in the wall, which Baldroy uses to escape from the kitchen. He then lights a match and points out to Beast that there is a lot of flour in the air in the kitchen because of the use of the machine gun. He discusses a past explosion of a flour mill, which killed 18 people. Thus, when there's a lot of flour in the air, he can use it as his weapon, like makeshift exploding gas. He throws the match into the kitchen, and Beast is presumably killed in the resulting explosion. Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus storyline is manga exclusive. Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the devil dog, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village. When Henry takes the devil dog legend to the point that he murders James, Mey-Rin and the other members of the Phantomhive household go to prevent Henry and the villagers from killing James' dog. Henry turns on them and sics dogs on them, but Sebastian stops them. Ciel and Sebastian then explain how Henry manufactured the legend, and the villagers jail him instead. That night, Mey-Rin goes to check on Henry and finds his jail cell with a large hole in the wall and covered in blood. The Phantomhive household continues to investigate, and finds that Henry has been killed. The following day, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka and Finnian go out to look for Angela, who went to pick some herbs. While searching for her, they find a strange, nude man. The villagers then arrive and explain how they intend to get the devil dog's forgiveness. When Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka turn back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. When Finnian recognizes Angela's clothes in his claws, he goes in to attack. However, he proves no match for him, and when Baldroy grabs Tanaka's gun, he find out it is a fake. Ultimately, Sebastian is forced to save the day. Angela then arrives and explains that the real dog is Pluto. She asks Ciel if he can go home with them, which he agrees to do. When they return to the manor, Baldroy, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get. Ciel ends up putting himself in harm's way to get Sebastian to pause long enough for them to take the picture. However, when Baldroy and Finnian go to develop it, Pluto destroys the pictures. Conspiracy and Revenge thumb|right|190px|Baldroy prepares to take out Pluto. After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household. When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Quotes *"Cooking is an art! And art means explosions!" *"I've gotta get used to it, this feeling of peace." *"Geez. Everyone wants to live fast like Solomon Grundy." *"The kitchen is the chef's holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice to him." *(To Beast) "I would have liked to meet a beauty like you while drinking lukewarm beer in a pub." Trivia *In addition to loving cooking and warfare, he is proud of his ability to repair electronics.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household